Naruto Dark Shinobi
by Deny Rikudou
Summary: Naruto, anak yang diabaikan oleh kedua orang tuanya yang lebih mementingkan saudaranya Menma sang Jinchuuriki Bijuu Ekor 9. Dengan bantuan dari kedua ekor Naga surgawi dan teman-temannya, mampukah Naruto membawa perdamaian ke dunia meskipun dengan cara yang berbeda dan harus menjadi seorang Missing-Nin. Strong Naruto/Godlike Naruto/Smart Naruto. Warning! Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Ini adalah cerita pertama karangan saya yang saya coba buat sebaik mungkin. Semoga para pembaca menyukainya.**

**By : Deny Rikudou**

**Judul : Awal Perjalanan**

********##********

**Pagi hari Namikaze**

********##********

Terlihat tiga sosok manusia sedang sedang berlatih bersama atau lebih tepatnya dua orangtua yang sedang melatih anak mereka. Mereka adalah keluarga namikaze, Yang pertama yaitu Minato Namikaze yang dikenal di seluruh konoha bahkan hampir diseluruh desa besar shinobi sebagai Yondaime Hokage dan julukannya adalah Konoha no kiroi senkou, ia merupakan kepala keluarga tersebut. Yang kedua adalah sang ibu yaitu Kushina Uzumaki dan biasa dikenal sebagai akasino no habanero, ia adalah istri dari Minato. Dan yang ketiga adalah anak mereka Menma Namikaze. Genin berumur 10 tahun ini dikenal sebagai Genin terbaik dan rookie of the year di konoha dan lagi, Menma merupakan jinchuuriki kyuubi no youkou sang biju berekor sembilan sekaligus bijuu terkuat dari kedelapan bijuu lainnya. Mereka memang terlihat seperti keluarga yang bahagia dan lengkap, padahal tidak, masih ada satu orang anggota keluarga mereka lagi. Ia adalah Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto memiliki ciri-ciri berambut merah mata yang unik yaitu kanan merah dan kiri hitam, menggunakan celana standar anbu dan baju panjang berwarna biru dengan lengan berwarna putih. Diusianya yang masih 10 tahun ini kemampuan naruto sudah setingkat dengan jounin, naruto mampu menguasai elemen api secara sempurna dan naruto kini bahkan tengah mencoba menguasai teknik milik ayahnya, yaitu hiraishin. Sebuah jutsu yang dapat membawa dirinya berpindah melalui sebuah alat sebagai titik perpindahannya.

Elemen utama naruto adalah Api dan Air.

Naruto memiliki sebuah rahasia besar, yaitu sharingan. Naruto memiliki sharingan, naruto tak tahu bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkannya, tapi ia memiliki sebuah kesimpulan, yaitu salah satu orang tuanya adalah keturunan uchiha. Tetapi darah uchiha tersebut hanya tampak di naruto. Naruto sekarang sudah menguasai sharingan dengan maksimal, dan sekarang naruto sudah memiliki eternal mangekyou sharingan. Kekuatan-kekutan sharingan yang telah naruto kuasai dari sharingan miliknya adalah kamui, susano'o dan amaterasu.

Dari mana naruto mendapatkan eternal mangekyou sharingan?

**FLASHback**

Naruto saat itu sedang jalan-jalan di dekat mansion uchiha, naruto sedang memainkan sebuah batu, lalu batu itu jatuh ketanah dan menimbulkan suara dentingan yang tidak terlalu keras.

" apa itu. " kata naruto. Karena penasaran, narto pun membersihkan benda tersebut dari tanah, benda itu adalah besi. Naruto lalu mengetuk benda tersebut dan benda itu mengeluarkan suara suara pantulan seolah ada ruang didalamnya. Naruto lalu melihat ada sebuah gagang pintu di besi tersebut. Naruto menarik gagang tersebut maka terbukalah besi yang ternyata pintu untuk masuk kedalam ruang bawah tanah tersembunyi tersebut. Karena penasaran naruto masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut, karena gelap... Naruto pun mengaktifkan sharingannya. Keluarlah mangekyou sharingan dengan bentuk shuriken tiga mata dan bentuk T yang saling terhubung satu dengan yang lain. Tiba-tiba tempat tersebut menjadi terang.

' apa ini karna sharingan ' pikir naruto.

Mengnonaktifkan sharingannya, naruto lalu melihat-lihat ruangan tersebut. Di dinding-dinding ruangan tersebut terdapat banyak lambang clan uchiha dan sangat banyak gulungan-gulungan yang beragam ukuran. Naruto lalu melihat sebuah tabung kecil yang berdiri sendiri bersama sebuah gulungan di situ, mendekat kearah tabung tersebut, naruto dapat melihat bahwa isi tabung tersebut adalah sebuah mangekyou sharingan. Membuka gulungan yang tertimpa tabung tersebut, naruto membaca judul gulungan tersebut.

" cara mentransplartasikan mata sharingan ke sharingan lain agar menjadi sharingan abadi " kata naruto membaca gulungan.

" ini hebat, dengan ini aku akan mendapat kekuatan besar. " kata naruto. Naruto lalu keluar dari ruangan Tersebut dan memasang kekai yang sangat kuat dan hanya orang setingkat kage yang dapat menembusnya. Sejak saat itu naruto sudah mentransplartasikan sharingan tersebut dan mempelajari cara menguasai secara penuh eternal mangekyou sharingan.

**FLASHback of**

meskipun sekarang naruto sudah setingkat jounin ke atas, tetapi ia tidak pernah menunjukkan kemampuannya kepada orang lain bahkan keluarganya. Setiap hari naruto selalu berlatih sendiri dihutan terlarang dengan menggunakan gulungan-gulungan yang ia curi di ruangan khusus Namikaze dan yang ada di kantor Hokage. Naruto dibenci oleh hampir seluruh warga konoha, bahkan keluarganyapun tidak pernah menganggapnya, mereka hanya memperhatikan menma saja dan tidak pernah menganggap dirinya ada. Inilah yang membuat kebencian naruto mendalam pada konoha terutama keluarganya, ia berjanji suatu hari ia akan menaklukkan seluruh desa shinobi dan menguasai dunia dibawah kendalinya. Tetapi ia sadar bahwa untuk menaklukkan seluruh desa shinobi ia tidak akan mampu melakukannya sendiri. Karena itulah Naruto akan mencari orang yang memiliki bakat spesial tetapi terbuang dan akan melatih mereka hingga menjadi sangat kuat.

Tujuan naruto menguasai dunia adalah untuk kedamaian dunia, karena jika semuanya dipimpin oleh satu orang saja maka tidak akan ada yang berani melawan dan berperang. Karena itulah Naruto akan memerangi seluruh desa shinobi lalu membangunnya kembali lewat kepemimpinannya.

Naruto saat ini sedang memperhatikan latihan Menma bersama orangtuanya, ia berencana besok malam akan meninggalkan konoha dan pergi mengembara untuk memulai langkah awalnya menguasai dunia.

********##********

**Pagi harinya di konoha**

********##********

Naruto baru bangun dari tidurnya dan melihat kearah jam yang tergantung didinding kamarnya.

" baru pukul tujuh " lalu melakukan ritual paginya yaitu mandi, lalu mengenakan pakaiannya. Berjalan kearah cermin ia lalu mengacak-acak rambut merah kehitam-hitamannya. Tersenyum sebentar ia lalu keluar apartemennya, yah...Naruto memang tidak tinggal dengan orangtuanya,ia memilih diapartemen dari pada melihat wajah-wajah orang yang paling dibencinya itu. Berjalan santai kearah kedai ramen kesukaannya, tempat dimana ia diterima dikonoha. Disepanjang jalan naruto ditatap dengan penuh kebencian oleh warga desa konoha walaupun beberapa gadis-gadis remaja menatapnya dengan wajah yang merona karena ketampanannya tersebut, tetapi Naruto hanya menganggap mereka angin lalu. Sampai dikedai ramen narutopun memesan

" Paman, ramen miso super jumbonya satu ya... " kata naruto

" baik " balas paman teuchi sang pemilik kedai.

" wah... Ternyata kau Naruto, ini ramennya " kata paman teuchi.

" Trimakasih paman " kata naruto.

" itadakimasu " ujar Naruto lalu melahap makanannya hingga habis.

" ini uangnya paman " kata naruto sambil menyimpan uangnya diatas meja dan berjalan meninggalkan kedai

" ya..." balas teuchi. Narutopun kembali berjalan dan menuju ke hutan kematian untuk berlatih. Setelah sampai ditengah hutan Naruto lalu memasang sebuah kekai agar orang lain tidak mengetahui bahwa naruto sedang berlatih disitu. Selesai memasang kekai Naruto lalu membuat 70 bunshin, setelah membuat bunshin...naruto menyuruh mereka masing-masing sepuluh orang untuk berlatih mengembangkan elemen Api, air, angin, tanah, petir, dan mempelajari elemen baru yaitu Kayu serta berlatih taijutsu.

Selesai membagi mereka semua Naruto lalu duduk dan memejamkan matanya dan berkonsentrasi tiba-tiba ia telah berada ditempat lain yaitu sebuah tempat dengan cahaya yang minim dan merupakan tempat saluran pembuangan dengan terdapat dua kerangkeng yang telah terbuka

" apa kabar kalian partner " kata naruto pada dua ekor sosok naga berwarna Merah dan adalah dua naga surgawi, Yang merah adalah Ddraig sang pengganda dan yang putih adalah Albion sang pembagi.

********##********

Sesampainya dialam bawah sadarnya Naruto pun menyapa kedua naga surgawi itu.

" apa kabar kalian partner " tanya Naruto.

**" cukup baik jika tanpa bola basket yang tidak pernah bisa berhenti bicara dan mengganggu acara tidurku dikandang sebelahku ini " kata albion membuat Ddraig memanas.**

**" Apa kau bilang dasar kau bola golf. Kau pikir aku ini seperti kau yang terus-terusan tidur dan mendengkur sehingga membuat telingaku sakit. Dengkuranmu itu bahkan lebih nyaring dari aumanmu dasar kau bola golf " Ddraig membalas albion.** Naruto yang mendengar itu pun cuma geleng-geleng sebentar melihat pertengkaran kecil antara kedua naga surgawi itu.

" Dasar kalian berdua, apa kalian tidak pernah bisa akrab ? " tanya Naruto.

**" tidak! " jawab Ddrag dan albion.**

**" kenapa kau mengikuti kata-kataku dasar kau bola golf " kata Ddraig.**

**" kau yang mengikuti kata-kataku dasar bola basket " Balas albion tak ingin kalah.**

" hei kalian berdua, kalian seharusnya kompak. Karena kalian berdua telah ditakdirkan oleh Kami-sama untuk berkerjasama membantuku membuat perdamaian didunia shinobi kan " kata naruto.

**" kau dengar itu bola golf, kau seharusnya malu. Dasar bodoh " ujar Ddraig.**

**" kau juga dasar bola basket " jawab albion.**

" dasar kalian, kalian berdua bertengkar seperti anak kecil saja. Ngomong-ngomong, aku kesini ingin menyampaikan bahwa besok aku akan mulai mengembara. Tapi aku belum akan menggunakan kekuatan kalian sampai aku memang benar-benar memerlukannya. Lagipula aku belum bisa menguasai kekuatan kalian berdua sepenuhnya, kekuatan kalian berdua yang setara juubi itu bisa-bisa menghancurkan tubuhku jika terlalu dipaksakan " jelas Naruto.

**" ngomong-ngomong Naruto. Kau akan memulai rencanamu dari mana " tanya albion.**

" aku akan mulai dengan membantu pasukan rebelion yang sedang melakukan perlawanan terhadap yondaime Mizukage Yagura. Ia adalah jinchuuriki sanbi, meskipun sekarang aku sudah selevel Jounin ke atas, tapi melawan jinchuuriki bukanlah hal yang mudah. Mungkin nanti aku akan membutuhkan kalian Ddraig, Albion " kata naruto.

**" kapanpun kami siap, Naruto " balas Ddraig**.

" Yah... Aku sudah cukup lama disini, aku akan kembali kedunia sekarang, sampai jumpa Ddraig, Albion " kata naruto.

**" yah... Sampai jumpa Naruto " jawab dua naga surgawi itu.**

Perlahan tubuh Naruto menghilang dari tempat itu dan kembali kedunia nyata.

********##********

**Di dunia nyata**

********##********

Naruto pun membuka matanya dan melihat sekitarnya sudah hancur lebur menjadi tanah tandus dan basah dimana-mana.

" Baiklah semuanya sudah cukup latihannya untuk hari ini " Kata naruto kepada mereka semua dan membuat mereka semua menghentikan latihan mereka.

" baik bos " jawab mereka serempak lalu menghilang menjadi kepulan asap.

" yah... waktunya berkemas dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi, mungkin aku akan mencicipi ramen untuk terakhir kalinya terlebih dahulu. " gumam naruto lalu menghilangkan kekainya dan membuat tempat itu kembali seperti semula dan meninggalkan tempat itu untuk pergi ke kedai ramen.

********##********

**Malam harinya diapartemen naruto.**

********##********

Terlihat naruto sedang mengemas barang-barang yang diperlukannya kedalam gulungan fuinjutsunya. Naruto memang tak begitu ahli dalam fuinjutsu, tapi setidaknya ia sudah bisa menyimpan barang-barangnya kedalam gulungan fuinjutsu. Selesai mengemas barang-barangnya narutopun memasang beberapa kertas peledak di setiap sudut ruangan untuk menhilangkan jejak-jejaknya. Setelah selesai narutopun meninggalkan apartemennya, setelah cukup jauh iapun merapal segel lalu terdengarlah suara ledakan diarah apartemennya. Setelah sampai didepan gerbang utama konoha, narutopun dihadang oleh sepuluh ANBU konoha.

" uzumaki naruto, kenapa kau malam-malam disini " tanya seorang anbu bertopeng beruang.

" bukan urusanmu, lebih baik kalian minggir dari jalanku jika belum ingin bertemu kematian kalian. " balas naruto dingin membuat mereka semua jengkel.

" kau pikir apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh sampah sepertimu " anbu bertopeng burung hantu mengejek naruto.

" yang bisa dilakukan oleh sampah sepertiku adalah... " menggantung kata-katanya, tanpa diketahui oleh para ANBU tersebut, naruto telah selesai merapal segel tangan dan akan melancarkan jutsu miliknya.

**KATON : GOUKA MEKYAKUU NO JUTSU**

Sebuah dinding api raksasa lalu meluncur ke arah sepuluh ANBU tersebut, tujuh orang ANBU yang masih bisa mengendalikan rasa takut dan shock mereka lalu segera menghindar menggunakan sunshin, sedangkan ketiga ANBU lainnya yang tidak beruntung harus rela menghadap ke dewa kematian.

" beraninya kau, habisi bocah sialan itu " geram anbu beruang. Dua orang anbu lalu maju dan merapal segel tangan yang berbeda secara bersamaan dan akan melakukan jutsu kombinasi.

**KATON : GOUKAKYOU NO JUTSU**

**FUTON : KAMIKAZE NO JUTSU.**

Sebuah gumpalan api yang menyatu dengan angin sehingga membuatnya menjadi sebuah tornado api yang besar meluncur kearah naruto. Melihat hal tersebut, naruto lalu mengaktifkan EMS nya dan menggumamkan sesuatu.

**Susano'o**

Sebuah tulang berwarna biru gelap dan berbentuk tengkorak manusia lalu menahan serangan kedua ANBU tersebut. Ini adalah susano'o yang belum sempurna milik naruto. Ketujuh ANBU tersebut terkejut melihat naruto mengeluarkan jurus yang belum pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya. Belum selesai keterkejutan mereka, tiba-tiba datang sebuah dinding api raksasa dari arah belakang para ANBU tersebut. Yang melakukan jutsu tersebut adalah Kagebunshin milik naruto yang melahap semua yang menghalanginya dan membuat lima orang anbu habis terbakar, sementara dua lainnya berhasil selamat. Naruto lalu menebas seorang ANBU lagi dengan cepat dan hanya menyisakan seorang anbu bertopeng anjing.

" siapa kau sebenarnya? " tanya anbu tersebut.

" jangan bodoh, kau tentu tau bahwa aku adalah saudara anak dari gurumu, Kakashi. " jawab naruto dengan datar dan dingin.

" lalu apa maumu Naruto? " tanya kakshi keras.

" itu bukanlah urusanmu, lebih baik kau segera pergi, sebelum aku berubah pikiran untuk tidak membunuhmu. Tapi kau tenang saja, setelah kedatanganku yang nantinya, kalian semua akan merasakan sakit yang sama denganku " jawab naruto.

Naruto Lalu berjalan kearah gerbang didepannya dan menghilang dengan sebuah pusaran yang aneh di depan naruto dan menghisap naruto kedalam pusaran tersebut. Kakashi yang melihat itupun terkejut

' apa itu hiraishin? sebenarnya rasa sakit seperti apa yang kau rasakan naruto. ' pikir kakashi lalu menghilang menggunakan sunshin untuk melapor pada yondaime Hokage.

Setelah sampai dikantor hokage, kakashi melaporkan hal yang baru saja terjadi. Selesai menceritakannya, minato lalu menggebrak mejanya dengan keras.

" apa kau yakin orang yang kau ceritakan itu adalah naruto, Inu? Ia bahkan tidak pernah sekolah di akademi ninja, dan aku tak pernah sama sekali melihatnya berlatih! " kata minato sedikit berteriak.

" hamba yakin, Hokage-sama " jawab kakashi.

" besok kumpulkan semua jounin konoha, aku akan mengumumkan status anak pembawa sial ini sebagai SS-rank missing-nin. Tapi setidaknya kami tidak akan melihat wajah anak sialan itu lagi. " perintah minato.

" apa itu tidak berlebihan, hokage-sama " khawatir inu.

" apa kau ingin membantah, kakashi " ucap minato.

" tidak, hokage-sama " jawab inu.

" kau boleh pergi sekarang, inu " kata minato.

" hai... " jawab inu, lalu menghilang menggunakan sunshin.

**TBC**

**Akhirnya chap 1 selesai juga, mohon maklum jika cerita saya masih kurang bagus, ini dikarenakan saya adalah newbie di sini. Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan mengenai cerita ini yang menurut para senpai aneh, silahkan tanya pada saya, tetapi saya mohon lewat Review ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Setelah sekian lama menunggu, akhirnya update juga.**** Jika ada banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan dari cerita, mohan maaf dan bantuannya agar kedepan saya bisa lebih baik. Terimakasih buat yang udah review cerita.**** Kita lang****s****ung saja, silahkan ****d****ibaca cerita yang Hancur lebur ini. **

**By : Deny Ke****nway**

**Judul : ****Pertempuran Kirigakure**

********##********

**Tiga tahun setelah Naruto meninggalkan Konoha**

********##********

Terlihat sebuah sosok sedang berjalan di lebatnya hutan, ia adalah pemeran utama cerita ini, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto disini menggunakan henge untuk membuat dirinya terlihat seperti umur tujuh belasan tahun dengan rambut spyki berwarna biru gelap. Baju naruto berwarna sama dengan rambutnya dan dilapisi jaket berwarna hitam lengan panjang dan membiarkan kancingnya terbuka sehingga menampakan baju dalamnya. Naruto menggunakan celana baggy panjang berwarna coklat dan jangan lupa mata berwarna merah hitam miliknya.

Setelah tiga tahun meninggalkan konoha, kemampuan naruto kini telah berkembang pesat dari sebelumnya baik dalam mengontrol cakra, mengembangkan jutsu, stamina, bahkan sifat serta emosi. Selama tiga tahun pula naruto telah bertemu banyak hal dan jenis banyak orang yang berbeda. Jika bertemu dengan orang yang baik terhadapnya, maka ia juga akan bersikap baik kepada orang tersebut. Begitu pula sebaliknya, jangan harap bisa selamat dari naruto jika berani menjadi musuhnya terhadapnya.

********##********

Saat dalam perjalanan menuju sebuah desa, naruto lalu dihadang oleh sekelompok bandit yang berjumlah dua puluh orang.

" Hei lihat, ada mangsa lewat. " ucap seorang dari bandit-bandit tersebut. " hei bocah... serahkan semua uaang dan harta yang kau miliki, maka kami akan langsung membunuhmu tanpa merasakan sakit hahahahaha... " kata seorang bandit lagi yang terlihat lebih besar dari bandit-bandit lainnya.

Tanpa menghiraukan bandit-bandit tersebut, Naruto terus melanjutkan langkahnya dengan wajah datar seolah tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Para bandit yang melihat naruto pun menjadi kesal karena tidak di hiraukan.

" hei bocah, beraninya kau tidak menghiraukan kami, hajar bocah itu..! " teriak marah seorang dari mereka yang sepertinya adalah pemimpin kelompok bandit tersebut.

Lima orang bandit lalu maju mengelilingu naruto untuk menyerang naruto secara bersamaan dari arah yang berbeda. Setelah berada tepat di dekat naruto, kelima bandit tersebut lalu menebas Naruto secara bersamaan.

" hya...! " teriak kelima bandit tersebut. Naruto hanya diam di tempat tanpa adanya niat menghindar sama sekali. Kelima bandit tersebut tersenyum sombong karena mereka mengira bahwa bocah di depan mereka telah pasrah akan kematiannya. Kelima pedang bandit tersebut lalu menembus tubuh naruto dan saling membentur di dalam tubuh naruto sehingga kelimat bandit tersebut terjembab ke belakang karena tidak mampu menahan kekutan dari tebasan mereka masing-masing.

" a,apa yang terjadi. Pedang kita hanya menembus dia tanpa mengenainya. " kata salah satu bandit yang terjembab tersebut shock. Karena masih shock dengan kejadian aneh menurut mereka barusan, tanpa mereka sadari Naruto telah merapal segel tangan dan kemudian mengucapkan nama jutsunya.

**KATON : GOUKAMEKYAAKU**

Ucap naruto dengan suara datar. Sebuah dinding api raksasa lalu muncul di depan naruto dan melahap apa saja yang dilewatinya, begitupun lima belas bandit yang tidak beruntung tersebut ikut termakan oleh dinding api raksasa tersebut. Kini hutan yang tadinya rindang tersebut telah menjadi abu beserta kelima belas bandit tadi kini hanya tersisa tengkoraknya saja.

Kelima bandit yang tersisa yang telah menyerang naruto pun melihat pemandangan tersebut dengan ngeri. Salah satu bandit dari kelima bandit tersebut tersebut lalu bersujud di depan kaki naruto sambil memohon ampun. " t,tu,tuan... tolong ampuni aku. Aku masih ingin hidup tuan, tolong ampuni aku. " kata bandit tersebut. Bandit-bandit lain yang melihat teman mereka pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan teman mereka. Naruto lalu menyahut bandit tersebut dengan dingin. " baiklah, kalian kuberi waktu sepuluh detik untuk segera menghilang dari hadapanku, jika gagal kalian akan mati. Lari. " kata naruto dingin.

Kelima bandit tersebut lalu lari terbitit-birit menuju kearah hutan. " sepuluh. " kata naruto dingin. Naruto lalu melempar masing-masing bandit tersebut dengan sebuah kunai dan menembus kepala kelima bandit tersebut sehingga bandit-bandit tersebut pun ambruk tergeletak di tanah. " maaf saja, tapi aku malas menunggu. " kata naruto, tetapi kali ini dengan nada yang berbeda. Naruto lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju desa Nami No Kuni.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan, naruto pun berhenti setelah melihat sebuah desa yang cukup besar ' jadi ini adalah Nami no Kuni, benar-benar desa yang malang. Aku ingin cari makan terlebih dahulu. ' pikir naruto.

Singgah di sebuah kedai, naruto kemudian memesan makanan " baa-san, berikan aku makanan terbaik di sini. " kata naruto memesan dengan nada yang sangat berbeda dari saat dia bertarung dengan musuhnya. " baik " jawab pemilik kedai tersebut. Setelah sekitar tiga menit, ramen naruto pun siap. " ini ramennya anak muda " kata pemilik kedai tersebut. " terimakasih baa-san " jawab naruto. Setelah menyelesaikan acara makannya naruto pun membayar lalu beranjak dari kedai tersebut.

**Konoha, Kantor Hokage**

Terlihat minato sedang melawan musuh-musuh putih yang tiada habisnya. Apa lagi jika bukan dokumen-dokumen negara.

' kenapa aku harus dikutuk dengan mengerjakan kertas-kertas laknat ini ' pikir sang hokage nista.

" tok,tok,tok "

" silahkan masuk " ucap minato.

Lalu masuklah empat orang dengan gaya yang sangat nyentrik.

" lapor hokage-sama, misi untuk menangkap kucing peliharaan daimyo-sama telah selesai dan telah diantarkan ke istana daimyo-sama. Kami siap menerima misi berikutnya. " ucap dari guru pembimbing tim tujuh yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Hatake Kakashi. Di sebelah kakashi adalah seorang berambut pantat bebek dengan wajah tembok, ia adalah uchiha sasule, sori...maksudnya sasuke. Disebelah sasuke adalah Menma Namikaze dengan tampang bodohnya. Lalu disebelah Menma adalah seorang gadis berambut gula kapas yang matanya berbentuk love-love sewarna dengan rambutnya itu sedang menatap uchiha.

" ehem... " sang hokage berdehem mengalihkan perhatian empat orang nyentrik itu.

" bagus, berikutnya kalian akan kuberikan misi... " belum selesai bicara, perkataan minato telah dipotong oleh Menma.

" jangan bilang misi D-rank lagi tousan, karna tim lain sudah pernah menjalani misi C-rank. Bahkan dua kali. " potong menma. Diangguk setujui oleh kedua temannya.

" baiklah kalau begitu, misi kalian berikutnya adalah melindungi tuan tazuna-san dari bandit-bandit untuk membangun jembatan di Nami No Kuni, kalian boleh berangkat sekarang, tazuna-san telah menunggu kalian di gerbang utama konoha " perintah minato.

" hai... " jawab mereka serempak lalu meninggalkan kantor hokage.

********##********

Tim tujuh kini telah sampai di Nami no kuni. Saat dalam perjalanan, mereka sempat dua kali dihalangi oleh missing-nin dari kirigakure. Missing-nin pertama yang menghalangi mereka adalah dua kembar bernama mizu dan dozu. Lalu yang kedua adalah Momochi Zabuza, iblis kirigakure, dan merupakan salah satu dari tujuh pemegang senjata legenda di kirigakure. Pedang milik Zabuza bernama Kubokiribocho. Zabuza pun kalah oleh kakashi dan dibawa seorang pemuda/Gadis (entahlah) yang menggunakan topeng dan mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah Hunter-nin dari kirigakure. Perjalanan tim tujuh pun kembali dilanjutkan dan kisi rank-C tersebut telah berganti menjadi misi rank-A.

**Di tempat Naruto**

Naruto saat ini sedang menyusuri desa tersebut. Berjalan kearah hutan, naruto lalu masuk kedalam hutan tersebut untuk berlatih. Setelah cukup dalam ke hutan, naruto merasakan chakra seseorang.

' chakra siapa ini? ' pikir naruto. Mencari asal chakra tersebut, naruto akhirnya menemukan siapa pemilik chakra ini.

" permisi nona, apa yang sedang anda lakukan ditengah hutan seperti ini? " tanya naruto.

" ah... Tidak ada, saya hanya sedang mengambil tanaman obat untuk ayah saya. " jawab gadis tersebut.

" ngomong-ngomong nama anda siapa Nona manis. " tanya Naruto dengan sedikit menggoda. Wajah gadis tersebut memerah karena ia dipanggil manis oleh naruto.

" na..namaku Haku, Yuki Haku. Kau boleh memanggilku Haku. " jawab Haku.

" namaku Naruto Uzumaki, kau boleh memanggilku Naruto. Haku-san. " kata naruto memperkenalkan diri.

" baik naruto-kun. " haku mengiyakan naruto, tanpa sadar menyebutkan embel-embel kun pada naruto.

Mereka terus berbincang hingga hampir malam, tanpa sadar tujuan masing-masing datang kehutan tersebut terlupakan.

" maaf naruto-kun, aku harus pulang, hari telah mulai malam. Aku yakin ayah pasti mengkhawatirkanku. " kata haku sambil berdiri dan pamit pada naruto.

" ah... Iya, aku juga akan pulang. " kata naruto.

" dah... Naruto-kun, kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi. " kata haku melambaikan tangannya sambil berlari meninggalkan naruto.

**Satu minggu kemudian Di jembatan besar****Nami No Kuni**

Terlihat saat ini team tujuh sedang menghadapi seorang ninja berikat kepala kirigakure, zabuza momochi.

" Kalian bertiga lindungi tazuna-san. " perintah kakashi kepada ketiga muridnya.

" hai... " jawab ketiga murid kakashi serempak lalu mundur ketempat tazuna. Kembali kepada kakashi.

" dimana teman bertopengmu itu. " selidik kakashi sambil menatap tajam zabuza.

" kau tenang saja, haku akan segera menghabisi murid-mirid lemahmu itu. " balas zabuza.

" sebenarnya apa maumu " tanya kakashi.

" itu bukanlah urusanmu. " sahut zabuza. Zabuza lalu mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu.

**SUITON**** :**** SURYUUDAN NO JUTSU.**

Lalu keluarlah seekor naga air yang bergerak cepat kearah kakashi. Tidak ingin mati konyol, kakashipun menahan jutsu tersebut dengan jutsunya.

**DOTON**** :**** DORYUUHEKI NO JUTSU**

Sebuah dinding besar menahan gerakan gerakan naga air tersebut sehingga membuat debu yang sangat tebal.

Disisi lain, sasuke dan menma kini tengah menghadapi seorang ninja bertopeng. Ninja bertopeng tersebut adalah haku.

Tidak jauh dari tempat pertarungan tersebut, terlihat naruto sedang memperhatikan pertarungan tersebut ' sudah kuduga, haku bukanlah gadis biasa. Kurasa haku akan kalah oleh menma yang saat ini menggunakan cakra kyuubi meskipun hanya sedikit. ' pikir naruto.

**(pertarungannya skip aja ya sampai haku akan menyelamatkan Zabuza, capek nulisnya)**

Sedangkan Zabuza kini telah terjebak oleh anjing-anjing milik kakashi yang menahan pergerakannya.

kakashi lalu membuat sebuah jutsu " aku akan mengakhiri ini semua " kata kakashi. Kakashi lalu memegang tangan kirinya dengan tangan kanannya. Lalu timbulah sengatan-sengatan listrik dengan tegangan tinggi dan semakin membesar di tangan kirinya. Kakashi lalu berlari dengan cepat kearah zabuza dan mengarahkan jutsu tersebut tepat kearah jantung zabuza **" RAIKIRI " **kata kakashi mengucapkan jutsunya.

Tiga meter sebelum mengenai zabuza, tiba-tiba di depan zabuza muncul haku sambil merentangkan tangannya berusaha melindungi zabuza. Karena Tak mungkin menarik kembali tangannya karna terlalu cepat, jutsu kakashi pun terus melaju. Haku yang melihat itu pun pasrah akan ajalnya yang akan datang, ia pun memejamkan matanya. Tepat satu detik sebelum jutsu kakashi sampai pada target, kakashi dikagetkan dengan seseorang yang dengan mudah menahan tangannya yang akan mengenai haku. Haku yang tak kunjung merasakan sakit pun secara perlahan membuka matanya lalu terkejut karena melihat orang yang menyelamatkan nyawanya adalah orang yang dutemuinya kemarin di hutan tetepi tidak kelihatan wajahnya karena naruto membelakangi haku. Mengapa haku bisa mengenali bahwa itu adalah orang yang ditemuinya kemarin di hutan? Itu karena surai biru gelap model spyki dan pakaian orang tersebut sama dengan milik naruto. Haku lalu terjatuh dan pingsan karena lelah kehabisan cakra dan juga karena memiliki banyak luka sayatan di tubuhnya.

Zabuza dan kakashi yang melihat jutsu raikiri milik kakashi yang tidak mungkin ditahan oleh sipapun shock karena melihat jutsu kakashi yang dapat ditahan dengan mudah oleh naruto. Karena lelah kehabisan chakra zabuza dan kakashi pun jatuh terduduk, sedangkan haku sekarang telah pingsan karena terluka parah.

" siapa kau, kenapa kau menolong kami? " tanya zabuza. Belum sempat naruto menjawab, tiba-tiba diujung jembatan muncul ratusan bandit dengan seorang cebol didepan mereka yang sepertinya adalah pemimpin ratusan bandit tersebut.

" ha..ha..ha..ha.. Kau memang bodoh zabuza, aku sudah tahu kau pasti akan kalah oleh orang-orang konoha itu. Itulah kenapa aku akan membayarmu jika tugasmu sudah selesai, tapi sepertinya aku tidak perlu membayarnya karena kau dan orang-orang konoha itu akan mati disini. Tapi... Akan aku pertimbangkan untuk gadis yang pingsan itu, ia akan menjadi bahan pemuas nafsu birahi mere... " belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, tiba-tiba salah satu dari bandit tersebut berteriak.

" argh... " teriak bandit tersebut karena lehernya ditebas ole naruto menggunakan senjata bandit yang ia ambil tersebut, lalu kepala bandit tersebut menggelinding tepat di depan kaki gato. Gato yang melihat anak buahnya mati oleh naruto pun ketakutan dan berteriak " bunuh orang itu. " perintah gato kepada semua anak buahnya.

Naruto lalu menghilang menggunakan kamui dan membunuh mereka semua satu persatu dengan cepat. Setelah sekitar satu menit, jembatan tersebut telah dibanjiri oleh darah bandit-bandit tersebut. Gato yang melihat semua anak buahnya mati pun gemetaran hingga ngompol di celana. Sedangkan kakashi dan zabuza shock berat karena melihat hal tersebut.

" ampuni aku, aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau. " kata gato memelas. Seolah tuli, naruto pun berjalan kearah gato sambil membawa kunainya dan menebas kepala cebol tersebut.

Naruto lalu kembali ketempat zabuza dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada zabuza untuk membantunya berdiri. " sebaiknya gadis itu segera dirawat, lukanya cukup parah. Lalu besok temui aku di jembatan ini, aku ingin membicarakan hal penting mengenai perang saudara kirigakure. Aku tahu kau adalah salah satu dari pasukan Rebelion. " kata Naruto.

" apa yang membuatmu berfikir aku akan menuruti kata-katamu. " jawab zabuza.

"turuti saja kemauanku. " jawab naruto singkat padat dan jelas.

" baiklah kalau begitu. " jawab zabuza. Naruto lalu menghilang menggunakan kamui ke apartemennya yang telah disewanya untuk beristirahat.

********##********

Terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai buru spyki sedang Bersandar di pagar jembatan, Naruto tersenyum kecil mengetahui Zabuza sedang menuju ketempatnya.

Tap, tap, tap...

" apa yang kau perlukan denganku " tanya Zabuza.

" tak begitu penting, aku cuma ingin menyampaikan bahwa aku akan membantu kalian berperang melawan yondaime Mizukage Yagura. Bagaimanapun juga, aku perlu melihat seluruh pasukan pemimpinmu dan strategi yang digunakan oleh musuh, jadi aku perlu penunjuk jalan untuk membawaku kesana. " jawab Naruto. " kenapa kau membantu kami, kami bahkan tidak mengenalmu. " kata zabuza. " itu tidaklah penting, jadi sebaiknya cepat. " baiklah. Tunggulah disini, aku akan memanggil Haku-chan bersama kita. " kata Zabuza dan akan berbalik arah untuk memanggil haku bersama mereka.

" Ngomong-ngomong Zabuza-san, namaku Naruto Uzumaki. " kata Naruto memperkenalkan diri.

" hm... " balas zabuza.

********##********

Setelah sekitar sepuluh menit, akhirnya zabuza dan haku kembali berada di jembatan.

" kita berangkat sekarang. " Kata zabuza. Naruto dan Haku hanya Membalas dengan cara mengangguk, mereka lalu berangkat ketempat pasukan Rebelion berada.

********##********

Setelah berlari melompati pohon selama dua jam. Mereka akhirnya sampai di tempat pasukan Rebelion.

Zabuza berjalan kearah tenda yang lebih sedikit mencolok dari tenda lain dan diikuti oleh naruto di belakangnya, sedangkan haku telah pergi ke tempat pasukan lainnya.

" permisi mei-sama, ada yang ingin bertemu anda. " kata zabuza. Tak lama kemudian keluarlah seorang wanita berambut coklat kemerah-merahan mekiliki body yang dapat membuat laki-laki manapun bertekuk lutut dihadapannya terlebih **Gian dan Ain**** ?** dan dibelakangnya adalah Ao.

" ah... Zabuza-kun, kau sudah kembali. Dan siapa laki-laki tampan di belakangmu itu? " tanya mei.

" dia Naruto Uzumaki, dia menyelamatkan kami dari ninja-ninja yang berasal dari konoha. " jawab zabuza.

" benarkah... Kau pasti bukan orang sembarangan sehingga dapat melebihi zabuza-kun, bukan begitu Naruto-kun. " tanya mei.

" itu semua tak penting, ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan anda.. Mei-san..! " kata Naruto.

" apa itu Naruto-kun? " tanya mei.

" kita bicarakan di dalam, dan hanya berdua. " jawab naruto.

" ah.. Naruto-kun ingin melakukan itu denganku ya... Tapi baiklah, aku akan menurutimu. Tinggalkan kami Ao. " Kata mei mencoba menggoda naruto.

" tapi mei-sama... " belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, mei telah lebih dulu menyela..

" tidak ada tapi-tapian. " kata mei membentak Ao.

" baik mei-sama. " kata Ao, Ao kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu.

Masuk kedalam tenda, mereka lalu membicarakan strategi milik naruto dan jumlah pasukan musuh yang akan menjadi lawan mereka. Mari kita dengar pembicaraan mereka.

" jadi... Bagaimana pertahanan mereka mei-san. " tanya naruto.

" mereka memiliki pertahanan tiga lapis, lebih dari 3000 jounin dan chunin di lapis pertama, 1500 anbu di lapis kedua, dan 1000 jounin di lapis ketiga berserta dengan yagura. Jarak antara lapisan pasukan mereka adalah satu setengah sampai dua kilometer. Sedangkan pasukanku hanya berjumlah 800 orang. Jadi apa rencanamu naruto-kun? " mei menjelaskan lau bertanya pada naruto.

" Aku akan menghabisi lapis pertama dan kedua, sisanya akan kuserahkan pada kalian. " jelas naruto.

" apa kau gila..! Kau ingin bunuh diri ya... " kata mei.

" anda tenang saja, Kalian tunggulah sekitar 2 kilometer di belakangku. Jika sudah berhasil akan ada tanda dariku berupa gumpalan asap yang tebal. " kata naruto.

" baiklah. Aku akan percaya padamu, tapi bila kau mati. Aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab. Ngomong-ngomong kapan kita akan menyerang. " tanya mei.

" sekarang juga... Jadi siapkanlah pasukanmu " kata naruto sambil mengenakan topeng yang ia ambil dari tas shurikennya.

" aku berangkat sekarang. Jadi sebaiknya kalian cepat. " kata naruto. Narutopun menghilang menggunakan kamui, mei yang melihat itupun shock berat. Menghilangkan rasa shocknya, mei pun keluar dari tenda dan mulai menyiapkan pasukannya.

**Di tempat naruto**

Naruto sekarang berada di depan lapisan 1 pasukan yagura. Salah satu ninja di sana pun meneriaki naruto.

" hei kau... Jika belum ingin mati sebaiknya menyingkir dari sana. " kata seorang ninja di situ.

" kalianlah yang sebaiknya menyingkir dari sini jika belum mau mati. Walaupun sebenarnya kalian tetap akan mati " kata naruto. ' aku akan menggunakanmu Ddraig. ' batin naruto.

**' hm... ' balas Ddraig seolah tak peduli. **

' Saatnya mencoba mode itu ' pikir naruto. ' pikir naruto.

**[**** BOOSTED GEAR ****]**sebuah suara mekanik keluar dari dalam tubuh naruto. Seluruh Tubuh naruto tiba-tiba bercahaya terang yang membuat mereka yang melihat naruto menutup matanya, dan membuat semua yang ada disana perhatiannya beralih pada naruto. Naruto lalu terbang dengan sangat tinggi lalu berhenti sejenak untuk merasakan kekuatan barunya ini.

Seluruh pasukan yagura yang melihat dan merasakan aura dari kekuatan gauntlet di tangan naruto mulai merasa khawatir dan ketakutan. Naruto lalu mengarahkan tangannya kearah tengah-tengah lapisan 1 pasukan yagura, lalu terciptalah sebuah bola hitam di depan tangan naruto dan mulai memadat. Setelah dirasa cukup naruto lalu menembakan bola tersebut.

**[DRAGON SHOOT] **sebuah suara mekanik keluar dari berlian hijau yang ada di tangan naruto. Dengan cepat bola itu mengarah ke tengah-tengah pasukan yagura, setelah sampai di tengah-tengah pasukan yagura, lalu terjadilah ledakan besar yang memiliki radius 1 kilometer. Seluruh pasukan lapisan 1 yagura yang ada disana langsung mati tak bersisa. Naruto lalu kembali menghilang dengan hiraishin dan muncul di depan pasukan yagura lapisan ke dua lalu melakukan hal yang sama yang dilakukannya pada lapisan pertama.

**Di tempat pasukan rebelion**

" a,apa ledakan itu barusan " kata seorang ninja bawahan mei.

' apa itu naruto-kun ' pikir mei. Tak lama mei kemudian terlihatlah asap tebal menjulang tinggi keatas. Mei lalu memerintahkan pasukannya maju.

" ayo semuanya kita habisi yagura " kata mei.

" ya... " kata seluruh pasukan mei. Mereka pun mulai berlari kerah lapisan pasukan ke tiga. Setelah pasukan mei sampai di tempat ledakan yang belum lama terjadi tadi, mei dan pasukannya dapat melihat tempat tersebut terdapat kawah yang sangat besar dan dalam, mereka semua terkejut bukan main. Terus melanjutkan lari mereka, mei mengarahkan pandangannya kemana-mana untuk mencari naruto.

' dimana naruto-kun? ' batin mei.

**Di tempat naruto**

Terlihat naruto saat ini sudah kembali ke tubuh semulanya tanpa menggunakan gauntlet Miliknya. Dia saat ini berada di dimensi kamui miliknya.

" mode itu menghabiskan lebih dari setengah chakraku " kata naruto.

' aku akan istirahat sebentar ' pikir naruto.

' kau harus mengisi chakramu dengan cepat naruto. ' kata albion.

' iya-iya aku tahu. ' kata naruto. Naruto lalu membuat sebuah kursi dan duduk di kursi tersebut. Setelah sekitar sepuluh menit, naruto lalu mendengar Ddraig berbicara kepadanya.

' sebaiknya kau kembali ke dunia mu naruto, sepertinya mereka sudah mulai berperang! ' kata Ddraig.

' baiklah-baiklah... kau ini sangat suka memaksa orang ya... ' kata naruto lalu menghilang dari dimensi tersebut.

**Di dunia nyata**

' ini merepotkan sekali ' pikir naruto. Naruto lalu mengaktifkan EMS nya dan menghilang menggunakan kamui.

Sementara itu, mei kini sedang bertarung tidak seimbang dengan yagura. Saat hampir mati oleh jutsu yagura, mei tiba-tiba di selamatkan oleh naruto. Naruto lalu membawa mei ke tengah-tengah pasukannya yang sedang berperang. Naruto lalu menurunkan mei dan kembali menghilang ke tempat yagura berada.

Yagura yang melihat mei diselamatkan oleh naruto lalu emosi berat." siapa kau... Kenapa kau menyelamatkan wanita jalang tersebut. " tanya yagura marah. " apa itu penting. " kata naruto dengan nada datar dan dingin. " beraninya kau. " marah yagura.

Yagura lalu melesat menyerang naruto dengan tongkatnya, naruto hanya melihat yagura dengan expresi datar.

" bodoh. " Kata yagura.

Sebelum tongkat yagura nyaris mengenai kepala naruto, Naruto telah berada di belakang yagura dan menendang punggung yagura dengan keras, sehingga membuat yagura terpental dan menabrak banyak pohon dan mendarat di dalam sebuah danau. Setelah sekitar 30 menit, yagura keluar dengan pandangan marah ke arah naruto.

" apa hanya itu kekuatan seorang jinchuuriki, dasar lemah. Ayo keluarkan seluruh kekuatan yang kau punya. " ejek naruto membuat yagura tambah marah.

" kau yang memintanya. " kata yagura. Lalu terjadi sebuah ledakan chakra yang sangat besar yang membuat orang-orang yang berperang menghentikan perang mereka sejenak.

" ini chakra bijuu. " ucap salah satu ninja di sana, setelah cukup lama mereka akhirnya kembali berperang.

Setelah ledakan tersebut berhenti terlihat lah sosok sanbi yang sangat besar dengan cangkang besar di punggungnya. Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum kecil, sanbi lalu menyerang naruto dengan cara berguling dengan cepat kearah naruto. Tidak ingin penyet karena digiling oleh sanbi, naruto lalu berpindah tempat menggunakan kamui.

naruto lalu muncul di sekitar seratus meter dari tempat sanbi dan mengucapkan jurusnya. " kalau begitu... **SUSANO'O "** kata naruto. Keluarlah sosok raksasa berwarna hitam berkepala naga dengan armor seorang samurai dan memiliki empat tangan, dua tangan memegang panah dan dua tangan lain memegang pedang kembar. Sanbi lalu kembali berputar kearah susano'o naruto, naruto yang melihatnya langsung menyilangkan kedua pedangnya untuk menahan sanbi. Sanbi pun terus berputar berusaha untuk mendorong susano'o naruto mundur.

Susano'o naruto lalu melompat ke atas sehingga membuat sanbi terus berguling ke depan.

Di tangan kiri Naruto lalu muncul sebuah gauntlet berwarna putih dengan sebuah kristal biru di punggung tangannya.

Sanbi lalu berteriak marah dan membuat sebuah bola berwarna hitam dan menjadi sangat padat lalu menembakkannya ke arah susano'o naruto. Naruto lalu membagi dan membagi bijuudama tersebut dengank kekuatan milik albion yaitu **[divine]** sebanyak belasan kali, sehingga bijuudama milik sanbi kini menjadi sebuah bola kecil yang mengenai tubuh susano'o dan meledak dengan sangat kecil.

Naruto lalu melompat menginjak sanbi dengan susano'o dan menahan pergerakannya sehingga membuat sanbi tidak dapat bergerak. " kudengar cangkangmu adalah yang terkeras, kalau begitu ayo kita tes. " kata naruto.

Dari tangan naruto keluar sebuah suara mekanik. **[Divine,divine,divine,divine,divine'divine,divine,divine,divine]**. Naruto lalu menebas cangkang dengan vertikal dan horizontal sanbi sehingga tubuh sanbi terbelah menjadi empat. Sanbi yang terluka tak mampu meraung lagi sehingga ia menghilang dan menyisakan yagura yang telah pingsan dan terkapar di tanah.

Tak jauh dari tempat pertarungan naruto, seseorang dengan jubah hitam bermotif awan merah dan menggunakan topeng orange berbentuk pusaran air yang berpusat di mata kanannya, lubang di bagian mata tersebut menunjukan sebuah mata yang merupakan sharingan.

orang tersebut lalu membatinkan sesuatu. ' orang yang menarik, apa dia keturunan uchiha? ' batin orang tersebut.

Orang tersebut lalu menghilang menggunakan kamui yang berpusat di mata kanannya dan muncul di depan yagura.

Naruto kemudian menghilangkan susano'o nya dan menghilang menggunakan hiraishin lalu muncul di dekat tubuh yagura.

" untuk seorang remaja, kau telah terlampau hebat karna mampu mengalahkan bonekaku. Siapa kau sebenarnya. " tanya orang bertopeng tersebut.

" bukan urusanmu " balas naruto dingin.

" lain kali kita akan bertemu lagi " kata orang tersebut lalu perlahan akan menghilang bersama yagura menggunakan kamui, tetapi belum selesai menghilang secara penuh, orang tersebut mendengar naruto bicara kepadanya.

" sayang sekali obito, kau tidak akan bertemu rin di dunia ini, ataupun di dunia ilusimu kelak bersama madara. " kata naruto.

Orang yang dipanggil obito oleh naruto tersebut terkejut tetapi berhasil disembunyikan oleh topengnya dan kemudian menghilang secara penuh dengan tubuh yagura yang telah ikut menghilang.

Naruto lalu menghilang menggunakan kamui dan muncul di tengah-tengah pasukan yang sedang berperang. Naruto lalu Mengeluarkan tekanan chakra yang sangat besar sehingga membuat semua orang yang ada disana jatuh terduduk bahkan beberapa ada yang pingsan. Menghentikan tekanan chakranya Naruto lalu berkata dengan sangat keras.

" yagura telah mati. " kata naruto.

" uoh..." kata pasukan rebelion. Sedangkan pasukan yagura hanya pasrah akan kekalahan mereka.

********##********

**Tiga hari setelah perang**

********##********

Naruto saat ini sedang berjalan kearah gedung mizukage, setelah sampai, naruto langsung menyampaikan tujuan kedatangannya.

" naruto-kun, apa yang dapat aku lakukan untuk membalas budimu, apakah kau ingin merasakan itu. " kata mei dengan nada menggoda.

Setelah perang usai, yang menjabat sebagai mizukage adalah mei, tadinya mereka semua akan menunjuk naruto sebagai godaime mizukage, tetapi naruto menolaknya dengan alasan yang sangat konyol yaitu ia tidak suka hal-hal yang merepotkan dirinya.

" besok aku akan pergi dari desa ini untuk kembali mengasah kemampuan ku. " kata naruto." kenapa buru-buru naruto-kun, apakah kau tidak ingin tinggal. " kata mei. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan mei, naruto malah kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. " satu bulan lagi aku akan kembali ke sini, bila saat itu tiba aku akan meminta sebuah permintaan padamu. " kata naruto. " permintaan apa itu naruto-kun. " tanya mei. " tolong bayar sewa biaya penginapanku. Dan juga, aku ingin mengikuti ujian chunin di konoha satu bulan lagi. " kata naruto. " tetapi kenapa naruto-kun, jika kau mau aku bisa langsung mengangkatmu menjadi jounin disini. " kata mei. " aku punya beberapa urusan disana, tapi kau tak perlu tahu. Jika sudah waktunya aku akan kembali menemui mu. " kata naruto. " baiklah, tapi apa kau tidak mau membuat kenang-kenagan terlebih dahulu. " kata mei mencoba menggoda naruto.

Naruto lalu melepaskan henge nya dan menampakan penampilan aslinya, yaitu rambut merah kehitam-hitaman, mata yang berbeda warna, dan yang terpenting, tubuhnya kini mengecil. " aku baru berumur 13 tahun dasar mesum. " kata naruto.

Mei yang melihat wujud asli naruto hanya menganga tidak percaya.

" sampai jumpa. " kata naruto dengan suara yang berbeda dari sebelumnya lalu menghilang dengan kamui.

" jadi dia baru remaja. " guman mei tak percaya.

' jika di umur 13 tahun dia sudah sekuat itu, bagaimana kalau sudah beberapa tahun mendatang nantinya. ' pikir mei.

**TBC**

**Yah... Demikian hasil kerja keras saya setelah hampir empat jam menulis fanfic ini, akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2.**

**Saya Deny Kristian Mohon Undur Diri. Sampai bertemu lagi di chapter 3.**


End file.
